Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Loneliness/Prologue
Typhuss is sitting in his quarters on board the Intrepid in the dark, thinking about what has happened in recent years with the death of Captain Lance and Oliver put in jail for life. Typhuss looks at a picture of Quentin. I miss you, Quentin Typhuss says as he looks at the picture. On the large monitor that was installed in his quarters Federation News Reporter Julia Donovan reports on the arrest of Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen, former Mayor of Star City has been arrested for being the vigilante Green Arrow Julia says on the screen. Typhuss lays back on the couch. At Starfleet Command Kira is pacing about in John's office worried about Typhuss. John, Typhuss hasn't been the same since Quentin's death, he won't talk to me and he spends all of his time alone in his quarters Kira says as she looks at John. John looks at her. I don't see why he is sadden about Captain Lance's death he mostly spent half his years hunting Team Arrow down and exposing them, and he was a drinker when Sara was declared "dead" when she went with Oliver on his dad's boat in 2373 John says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks out his window. Quentin and Typhuss became friends in 2381 during Team Arrow's war against H.I.V.E. Kira says as she looks at John. And then after the death of Sara for real he spent half his life hunting them down including his own daughter Laurel, and he was a drunk for the longest time after his divorce and Sara going missing to her death by Colonel Tyson's wife Thea it just caught up with him John says as he looks at her. Kira smiles. Typhuss forgave Quentin for all that and they became close, maybe you could talk to Typhuss, I would have Felicity talk to Typhuss but I don't where she is right now Kira says as she looks at John. John walks up to her. I'll see if I can locate her maybe she can talk some sense into him John says as he looks at Kira. Kira hugs him. Thanks John Kira says as she hugs him. He hugs her back. Your welcome Kira John says as he looks at her. At a house in Hope Springs Felicity is with her step-son when she hears a knock at the door she opened it. Hey John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. What can I do for you Admiral Felicity says as she looks at John. He walks in to the cabin. I came to check on a friend I heard what happened to Oliver I'm sorry I couldn't be there for him John says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity looks at him. What's this really about Felicity says as she looks at John. He sat next to her. Its Typhuss he's not been at Starfleet Command since Oliver was thrown into jail and I was wondering if you could go to the Intrepid and talk to him John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Its not not just about Oliver, its about Quentin too, I would be happy to talk to Typhuss Felicity says as she looks at John. John smiles. Thanks Felicity you know I've always had respect for Oliver and what he did for Star City John says as he looks at her. Then John senses something. TAKE COVER! John shouts as he grabs Felicity and covers her as green energy blots rain through the house. Outside of the house a squad of soldiers in black armor is blasting the house up as a man throws up his arm to have them stop firing and has a team move in to break into the place and before he could open the door a orange energy blot shot him and he flies through the air. GO GO John shouts as he covers Felicity and William as he fires at the soldiers and they run through the woods as Felicity looks at John while he recharges his compression phaser rifle. She looks at him. That looked like soldiers from LexCorp Felicity says as she looks at him. John looks at her. Yeah I noticed that as well John says as he looks at her. They take cover as John scans the area ahead of them with his rifle, then Felicity starts seeing sparkles around her body as she turns to John. HELP ME! Felicity shouts as she beams away and then a energy blast knocks both John and William over and Lex looks over the cliff and smirks. Well that's the end of that Lex says as he looks down. John is hanging on a cliff with William after Lex and his troopers leave they climb up and John sits on the cliff and taps his combadge. Alex we've got a problem John says as he speaks into the com. What kind of problem? Alex says over John's combadge.